


The Inner-workings of a Supreme Leader

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kink Discovery, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, romantic fluff sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: Miu Iruma invents a microchip that allows her to see *and edit* the contents of people's brains. When looking for a participant for the test trial, she settles on none other than the Ultimate Supreme Leader: Kokichi Ouma. This is what happens when she decides to slowly alter things about the boy.Basically, Miu is real sketchy and pervy, but Oumasai is cute and they learn some new kinks along the way!The plan is to post new chapters weekly, or possibly twice weekly, if I keep writing as quickly as I have been thus far. I'll announce if a change in the schedule occurs. Some chapters will be smutty, so I'll mark those as such in the notes and will add new tags when needed.





	1. An Unwilling Volunteer

Miu Iruma cackled wildly as she perfected her invention, taking a step back to admire her handiwork. The invention was perfect, or at least in theory it was. She still need to take it out for a test drive. The only problem was that willing volunteers were growing scarce, and even though she knew she could pretty much convince Keebo to do whatever, this time a human subject was necessary.

“Well, I guess the volunteer doesn’t need to be…‘willing’, per say…” she mumbled out loud. The evil genius’s face broke out into a wicked smile, as she stroked the microchip lovingly, all the while coming up with a plan to take her new technology out for a test drive.

* * *

Kokichi wandered in to the dining hall, yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was the last to arrive, as per usual, and he was met with the daily chaos of breakfast. Kaito boomed with laughter as he spoke to a grinning Maki and Shuichi, while Keebo, Himiko, and Tsumugi groaned at Miu’s lewd comments towards the very confused Gonta. Kokichi walked into the kitchen to grab his food, passing the others in silence. As he set a few things on his tray, he felt a presence behind him.

“Good morning, Mister Detective!” Kokichi grinned, turning to face the boy.

“Oh, hi Kokichi,” Shuichi mumbled, slowly refilling his orange juice, “Did you sleep well?”

The navy haired boy looked up, golden eyes locking with Kokichi’s own. The supreme leader would never admit it out loud, but he could get lost in those eyes.

“Not as good as I could have!” Kokichi teased as Shuichi took a sip of orange juice, “I kept having these pesky dreams about a detective chasing me!”

Shuichi choked on the juice and sputtered. His face turned red, as he looked up at the boy, “T-that’s a lie, right Kokichi?”

_No it was not a lie._

“Aww you saw right through me!” Kokichi pouted, “You’re no fun this morning, Shumai!”

Shuichi sighed in relief, then turned even redder at the sound of that nickname. The boy turned on his heel and headed back outside, “Don’t call me that, Kokichi.”

The detective’s panicked thoughts raced as he thought of winning a strange key at the casino the evening earlier, trying to retain composure as he recalled a similar dream.

Still in the kitchen, Kokichi grimaced at the negative response from Shuichi regarding his nickname.

_At least he blushed a little. But it seemed like his mind was on other things… How annoying._

Kokichi was about to follow the detective to bother him some more, when Miu came swaying into the room, “ ’Sup Cock-ichi!” The boy frowned for a second than reaffirmed his carefree persona.

“Aww gross! Are cows even allowed in the kitchen?? Seems unsanitary to me!” Kokichi smirked at the inventor’s hurt face.

She bounced back easily, however, “Are you mad that I stopped you from going after your beloved Pooichi?”

_Ouch, that was right on the money. Pretty perceptive, especially for the bitchlet._

“Geez, Miu, you really need to stop projecting. I know you’re worried that no guy will ever look at you, and don’t get me wrong you should be really realllllllyyyy worried, but not all of us are desperate horny sluts like you!” The boy smiled, though his voice was venomous and his eyes daggers.

“D-desperate….h-horny sl-lut?” Miu stammered, her lip quivering in a pat.

“Neeheehee! I would never lie to you Miu!” Kokichi laughed as he pushed past the girl to get to the door.

In that moment he felt Miu’s hand slap down on his neck hard.

“Hey! What’d you do that for?” Kokichi cried out in genuine pain.

Miu smiled at him, “Sorry! My h-hand slipped!”

Kokichi rolled his eyes at the obvious lie and opened his mouth to interrogate her about it, but then said, “You know what? I don’t actually care. See ya cumslut.” He wandered out of the room, leaving his plate behind, save for a single apple. He crunched down on it and sauntered back to his dorm.

“Hehehe,” Miu quietly chuckled, her face darkening, “You'll care soon.” The inventor raced to her lab as fast as she could.

* * *

The inventor cackled as she pulled up the stats on her computer screen. Kokichi Ouma was displayed in large letters at the top of the screen. Underneath that were several folders containing various information about the supreme leader.

Miu pumped her fist in the air, “It actually worked!”

The inventor scrolled through the different folders in awe. ‘Ideals’, ‘Relationships’, ‘Personality Traits’ were the first three, followed by ‘Likes and Dislikes’, ‘Goals’, and ‘Memories’. The list went on and on as Miu skimmed through the information. The chip that she had placed on Kokichi’s back had successfully made an entire digital archive of the boy’s brain! She had complete and utter access to the cryptic person, and she was planning on going through him with a fine tooth comb. She shivered with glee.

“And then it’s on to phase two!”

Miu poured through Kokichi’s brain, first going through the ideals folder and being surprised to find that Kokichi was against killing. Personality traits was an interesting read as well, as she realized anxiety and paranoia were both very high on the list of traits present in the supreme leader. But the real treasure trove was the Relationships folder.

This folder was filled with subfolders, each titled with a different person’s name. The names of the participants of the killing game were all the first, with Miu topping the list. Shuichi was right under it.

“It looks like the folders are in order of who the user interacted with last,” Miu mused, “How cool!”

She clicked on her own name and was a little disappointed that Kokichi wasn’t actually madly in love with her, or something exciting like that. It was pretty basic. The folder set up listed the person’s relationship to Kokichi, (Miu was surprised and a little touched to see she was listed as ‘Ally’), important traits of that person (or at least the most important things about them to Kokichi), and a short description of how Kokichi was to act towards that person (i.e. ridicule Miu constantly).

She clicked on Shuichi’s folder and gasped, “Jackpot!”

The boy’s status was listed as ‘Crush’, and the important trait list was a lot longer than Miu’s had been. So long, in fact, that it was divided into two subcategories: ‘Physical’ and ‘Personality’ traits. Miu read the list and blushed. ‘The way his eyes sparkle in the sun’ and ‘the sly, half-smile he gets when he figures something out” were both on the long list.

“Wow, he’s just a big ol’ softie, ain’t he?” Miu laughed.

She read the ‘Acting Parameters’ around Shuichi and smirked.

_Openly flirt to confuse, and then tease (gently) if Shuichi gets too uncomfortable. Keep Shuichi on his toes, as it could become problematic if he were to discern truth from lies. Always maintain a confident persona._

“I think I’ve found the perfect thing to test phase two on!” Miu squealed and right clicked her mouse.

A single word popped up and Miu’s face twisted into a devious grin.

_Edit?_


	2. Showtime

Kokichi entered the dining hall, stretching the arms over his head and letting out an over dramatic yawn. The boy glanced at the rest of the group, in a similar position as the day before, and rolled his eyes at how predictable they all were. He strolled into the kitchen and grabbed some juice and a piece of toast and plopped himself into a chair a couple seats away from the two clumps of people.

Miu eyed him and shouted, “ ‘Sup Cock-ichi! How’d you sleep?” It wasn’t subtle, but Miu did want to make sure that there were no major side effects to the chip.

Kokichi smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know, Tit-for-brains?”

Miu chuckled and thought to herself:

_Man, maybe I should mess with my parameters next. Having Kokichi being desperately in love with me would be hil-ar-i-ous! But first I need to see if the test worked. At least it doesn’t seem like his brain exploded or anything like that. So that’s a plus!_

“Good morning everyone!” an out of breath Shuichi rushed into the room, still panting, “Sorry I’m late, I overslept!”

“Showtime,” Miu muttered under her breath.

* * *

Kokichi turned at the commotion, and examined Shuichi, eyes widening.

_Wow. He is beautiful._

Shuichi adjusted his disheveled jacket and gave the group a sheepish grin. Kokichi grinned, planning on saying something to mock the detective, but when Shuichi’s eyes met his own Kokichi was silenced. A deep crimson appeared in the ultimate supreme leader’s cheeks as he quickly looked down at his feet.

_What the hell was that?_

Kokichi didn’t notice that Shuichi’s and Miu’s eyes were still on him, both examining his reactions in wonder.

As the group went back to eating, Kokichi appeared to be acting normal, tormenting Keebo and Himiko relentlessly as Shuichi and Miu stole glances at the boy. The rest eventually cleared out, leaving only the three remaining.

“I’ll leave you two love birds alone!” Miu cackled as she too made a big show of leaving, receiving an intense glare from Kokichi as she went.

The two boys ate in silence for a little while, before Shuichi spoke up.

“H-hey Kokichi, are you alright?” the boy stammered, concerned.

Kokichi smirked, a laugh escaping his lips as he looked down at his food, “Neeheehee! Of course I’m alri-” Kokichi was stunned silent when he glanced up and his eyes met Shuichi’s. The intense flush of red was back in full force.

“Kokichi?” Shuichi got up from his chair across the table and sat down next to the other boy.

“Y-yes, Sh-shuichi?” Kokichi blushed furiously, and sunk down in his chair a bit.

“Did you just stutter?” Shuichi inquired, eyebrows raised in confusion.

“N-no. I w-would n-never…” Kokichi trailed off, his confident persona completely and utterly shattered. Kokichi was devastated.

_I can never show my face around him again. I mean what the actual fuck is happening here?_

Shuichi stared at the boy for a moment, and as he did Kokichi melted in his eyes.

_Why am I so…vulnerable? I mean he’s insanely gorgeous, but I’m usually able to maintain some semblance of composure. _

Shuichi’s hand suddenly went to the smaller boy’s forehead.

“Aghmmmnn!” Kokichi let out an unintentional and very lewd cry as Shuichi’s skin touched his own.

Shuichi retracted his hand and both boys’ eyes widened in shock. Kokichi turned around and hid his face from the other.

“I-it’s a lie!” His bad attempt at lying embarrassed him almost as much as his moan.

_Why am I such a goddamn mess today?_

“Kokichi, something is… majorly wrong. You’re not…yourself. Tell me how I can help,” Shuichi voiced his concerns with a deeply worried look on his face.

Silence.

“Kokichi, seriously…” Shuichi tried to place his caring hand on Kokichi’s shoulder, unintentionally brushing his neck instead when the supreme leader turned back around.

Shuichi saw Kokichi wilt at the touch, melting as his face was a red mix of nervous blushing, unadulterated pleasure, and utter embarrassment. The supreme leader’s thighs tightened against each other as he released another humiliating moan.

Kokichi sat there, a total wreck in front of Shuichi, and all because the boy happened to look at him and brushed a hand against him.

As if the day hadn’t been weird enough for Shuichi, or devastating enough for Kokichi, tears began to well up in the ultimate supreme leader’s eyes.

“I d-don’t k-know what’s h-h-happening,” he stammered, lip quivering as he desperately trying to keep the tears from falling. He was unequivocally and unmistakably humiliated.

Miu convulsed trying to contain her laughter as she watched the event from the doorway, “Who’s the desperate horny slut now?” She murmured under her breath.

* * *

Shuichi was absolutely certain that Kokichi was not faking whatever was happening to him. He looked at the mess of boy looking up at him, sadness and need clouded his violet eyes, and it was difficult for the detective not to be hypnotized, entranced by the beautiful purple orbs. They usually were speckled with mischievous twinkling, but today they looked up with such pure honesty that it took the detective’s breath away.

“Kokichi…we will figure this out,” Shuichi tried to give the other boy the most reassuring look he could manage, “I just know we will.” Shuichi mused at the thought that he was now the one presenting a persona, the one lying to the other.

Kokichi couldn’t help it. Hearing the detective’s words was just too much. He burrowed himself into Shuichi’s chest, hiding his face as the tears flowed freely. Shuichi instinctually pulled him into a protective embrace and blushed when he heard another pleasurable moan at his touch. But he didn’t let go. Shuichi felt compelled to stay in this moment, possibly forever. He had a compulsory need to protect this vulnerable boy, who now looked smaller than he ever had before.

“Boo!” Miu hissed, “They’re just gonna hug and talk about their feelings? I’m out.” Miu stormed back to her lab in a huff.

Shuichi let go of Kokichi and glanced around, “Did you hear something?”

Kokichi shook his head to say no and then sputtered, “Shu-ichi? C-could you just h-hold me for a little l-longer?”

Shuichi eyes quickly widened and softened as he embraced the boy once more. He had one hand on the boy’s back as the other cradled the back of his head, lightly pushing him against his warm chest. His fingers laced through the boy’s hair, curling around the purple tresses as Kokichi let out quiet, loving, moans.


	3. Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter is pretty much just smut! Enjoy!

Shuichi glanced down at the boy in his grasp. Although he had been trembling, Kokichi seemed much more comfortable now, and his breathing and heartrate slowed down to a less panicked state. The detective continued to lazily play with the purple hair in his hands, but the moans of pleasure came less frequently now. They both felt safe.

Shuichi slowly took Kokichi’s shoulders in his hands and gently pushed him back so that he could face him. As their eyes met, a flush of red returned to Kokichi’s pale skin.

“Kokichi, we should figure out what’s going on,” Kokichi just nodded in response. Shuichi smiled, “We just opened my lab, maybe we can research the poisons and antidotes to see if we can figure out a cure!”

Shuichi stood and watched with concerned interest as Kokichi’s legs shook as he stood.

When Kokichi turned to face the detective, he saw an arm outstretched.

“C’mon, I’ll help you,” Shuichi grinned and took his hand.

Kokichi blushed deeper, barely containing a lewd moan with a fake cough.

_This may be a total nightmare. But at least I’m in it with him._

He silently cursed himself for thinking something so utterly cheesy, but then remembered that that was the very least of his ever-growing pile of worries.

* * *

The two made their way up the stairs and into the Ultimate Detective Lab. The fire crackled as the warm glow lit the room. This along with the plush armchairs set in the middle bookcase-lined room, gave the setting a comfortable and very cozy atmosphere.

“Welcome to my lab,” Shuichi smiled sheepishly.

_I would be teasing that smile on any day but today. Mocking and confusing it, until it faded, like it always seemed to._

Kokichi frowned internally at the thought.

_Well at least in that situation I had control. But now…_

His face grew hot with embarrassment.

_Now I’m nothing. _

Kokichi frowned externally at that, and Shuichi was standing over him in an instant.

“I know this must be so difficult for you,” Shuichi acknowledged with sympathetic eyes. His eyes then widened, “Oh but you probably don’t want to talk about it! Especially not with me!”

Kokichi watched Shuichi’s eyes as he spoke, tiny flecks of gold dancing in those large grey orbs, extenuated by the firelight.

“Shu…mai...” Kokichi whispered, making Shuichi turn as red as the seemingly permanent blush on Kokichi’s face. He lifted to his toes slowly, and planted a kiss on the detective’s lips.

Shuichi immediately sunk into it, conforming to the other’s lips with such haste that it would seem that he had been there before. He heard the moans from the overly-sensitive Kokichi, and pulled him to his chest. They embraced for a moment, and then Shuichi began to explore, both with his tongue and hands as Kokichi became putty in his arms.

As Shuichi explored the smaller boy’s mouth, flicking his tongue around causing Kokichi to moan into him lewdly, he also began to unbutton Kokichi’s shirt, struggling with the clasps. The smaller boy took Shuichi’s hands in his and gave him a look that said ‘let me handle this’. Shuichi nodded and worked on his own shirt, and the two were both quickly bare chested. Shuichi broke the kiss for a moment, as he was taken aback at how beautiful Kokichi was. His pale skin gleamed and sparkled with beads of sweat, his body so frail and perfect. He grabbed the scarf around Kokichi’s head and tossed it away, revealing that the blush on his face went all the way down to his neck. He pulled the small boy in sensually and kissed his rosy neck, causing Kokichi to twitch with surprise and pleasure. He continued to kiss and suck on Kokichi’s neck, accidently leaving several marks, as the supreme leader succumbed to moaning deeply into Shuichi’s shoulder. Shuichi’s hands roamed over the boy’s chest, tracing every curve and crevasse, spending time trying to memorize every part of Kokichi.

Shuichi’s hand brushed past a nipple, causing Kokichi to gasp.

“You really _are_ sensitive today,” Shuichi purred and Kokichi threw his arms around the detective’s neck.

Shuichi stumbled back a couple steps at the change in his center of gravity, and softly bumped a wall. Feeling it against his back, his eyes narrowed, and he suddenly flipped the two boys around, so that Kokichi was now against the wall. He grabbed the boy’s hands in his own and pressed them against the wall, kissing down Kokichi’s arm all the while. Kokichi whined with pleasure at how amazing Shuichi was.

_He’s so forceful. I never thought Shuichi would be the one…taking charge in bed. And I never thought in a million years that I'd enjoy it!_

Kokichi glanced up, breathing heavily, as Shuichi planted careful kisses all over. The detective’s face analyzed Kokichi’s body, observing each reaction to his different caresses with hungry intrigue. It was very different from Kokichi’s own face, his eyes half lidded with desire and a drop of drool slowly threatening to free itself from his open mouth.

_I bet he can still think straight…_

Shuichi lowered Kokichi’s arms to his sides as he began to kiss down the boy’s abdomen. Kokichi moaned and instinctively ran his hands through Shuichi’s hair.

“Kokichi,” Shuichi called.

Kokichi’s eyes popped open.

“Do you want me to… keep going?” Shuichi asked, the first time Kokichi had seen him look unsure since they started.

_Yes. Oh god yes._

It came out a sloppy, needy, “Mmhhmmmmm…” as Kokichi nodded with ferocity.

_God I need this. I don’t know what I’d do if you stopped._

Shuichi stared into the boys desperate eyes for a second and then kissed him on the forehead. He then bent down and began undoing Kokichi’s belt. Kokichi shimmied out of his pants and trousers and began to help Shuichi do the same. The two boys stood naked in front of each other, and Kokichi couldn’t help but grab Shuichi and pull him in for another deep kiss.

Shuichi broke the kiss, causing Kokichi to whine in disappointment.

Shuichi gave him a playfully stern look just oozing confidence and whispered, “Patience…” and Kokichi melted.

_God he could do whatever he wants to me. I’d let him. He owns me._

Shuichi took Kokichi’s hand and lead him towards the armchair near the fireplace. He lovingly tucked a strand of sweaty hair behind Kokichi’s ear and smiled. Kokichi’s face was on fire.

_How can he be so in control and so gentle at the same time?_

Kokichi slipped into the chair and Shuichi made his way down his body, kissing and sucking everything he could along the way. As he reached Kokichi’s member, the detective decided to tease him a little. He began kissing Kokichi’s inner thighs, making him twitch and giggle as his fingers trailed through the detective’s navy hair. Kokichi got continually wigglier and needier the more Shuichi kissed and sucked near his member. Just when Kokichi felt like screaming, “I can’t take it anymore!” Shuichi licked up the entire side of Kokichi’s cock, making the small boy shriek with surprised bliss. Shuichi chuckled, glad he could surprise the boy, and then took the cock into his mouth. He bobbed up and down the sweaty, fleshy mess that was once Kokichi Ouma, while the supreme leader just moaned and babbled in endless pleasure.

Kokichi felt everything build as he moaned freely, possibly brain dead from pleasure. There was only one word that would come to mind, and it escaped his lips as he crested over the wall of pleasure and released into the detective’s mouth.

“Shuuuichiiii!”

Shuichi swallowed and rose to meet Kokichi’s eye line. His sultry eyes met Kokichi’s blissful ones.

“I’m here.”


	4. The Experiment Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I realized that the tags that I have up included things all the way up to chapter 6 when I released chapters 1-3, which is totally my own fault. So as an apology for my error, I'm releasing chapters 4-6 much earlier than intended. I appreciate all the support for this story I've received so far, and hope you all enjoy and continue reading!

Miu was back in her lab, messing with Kokichi’s file, grumbling to herself, “Can’t believe they didn’t even get it on…”

But when she clicked on Shuichi’s folder, her face reddened. What once had said ‘Crush’ now said ‘Lover’.

“GODDAMMIT I MISSED IT!?” She bellowed, angrily looking at the rest of the folder. The portion that she had edited remained how she put it.

_ACTING PARAMETERS: Openly flirt to confuse, and then tease (gently) if Shuichi gets too uncomfortable. Keep Shuichi on his toes, as it could become problematic if he were to discern truth from lies. Maintain this confident persona unless Shuichi makes eye contact. If this happens the user will become a helplessly shy person, unable to stop blushing and stuttering. If Shuichi touches the user, he will become ultra-sensitive, unable to control his moans of pleasure._

She sighed and clicked ‘Reset User Controls’, “I’ll mess with you again later.”

* * *

As Kokichi came down from his orgasmic high he felt different.

“Wow Shumai, you really know how to surprise a guy!” He sang as his usual, mischievous grin snapped back on his face.

“Kokichi…I guess you’re feeling better?” Shuichi asked, eyeing the boy cautiously.

“Yep! Guess I just needed a good BJ to get my mojo back!” Kokichi hopped out of the chair and began to put his pants back on. Desperately trying to hide his shaking body with the garments.

“Kokichi…” Shuichi whispered, ignoring the flippant words and instead eyeing the boy’s actions. Kokichi faced away from him, unable to look him in the eye. His body was shaking so much that he struggled to put on his clothes. He was not okay.

Shuichi slunk his warm arms around the small boy’s waist and held him close, his head rested on the supreme leader’s shoulder. Kokichi started to recoil and then sunk into the still naked Shuichi’s embrace.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t do anything for you,” Kokichi’s voice was barely audible.

Shuichi smiled into Kokichi’s neck, “I wanted to focus on you. It seemed like you were having a bad day.”

Kokichi snorted, “Yeah understatement of the year. I can’t believe you saw me like that, all helpless and embarrassing, it’s the worst. I don’t know what the hell happened but I…” he trailed off.

_I was rambling to him. I wasn’t even bothering to lie. It didn’t even…cross my mind._

Shuichi clutched him tighter, “Is it bad that I’m so glad it happened?”

Kokichi spun his head around to look at the detective, “Eh!?”

Shuichi blushed and buried his head into the smaller boy’s shoulder, “Without it, this may have never happened,” He mumbled into Kokichi’s still bare skin.

Kokichi smirked, “Oh it still would have! I’ve had my eye on you for a while, my beloved detective! So it was inevitable. I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader, after all. Do you think you really could have said no me?”

Shuichi grinned in return, and instead of answering, he flipped Kokichi around so that the boy was facing him, and he leaned his small body backwards as he pressed his own lips into the others. Kokichi’s face softened and his eyes closed, as he leaned into the kiss. Shuichi released the kiss but still had Kokichi leaned back, like a dancer dipping his partner. His eyes traced over Kokichi’s form, and he smiled.

“Maybe you’re the one that’s going to have trouble saying no to me…” Shuichi mused aloud, causing Kokichi to flush with red.

Kokichi was about to answer with a snide retort, when Shuichi released him and playfully said, “Oops!”

Kokichi fell on his butt with a small, painless thud, but faked a theatrical gasp of betrayal as he went on a long, dramatic tangent about how his organization couldn’t let his blatant act of war stand.

Shuichi laughed out loud and fell back into the chair, closing his eyes. Kokichi took his opportunity and surprised Shuichi when he plopped into his lap. Shuichi twirled a finger through the purple hair, as Kokichi leaned into the detective’s chest, both exhausted.

As Kokichi began to drift off, he thought of his weird personality switch and clenched his muscles in anxious confusion. But as Shuichi continue to play with Kokichi’s hair, and his tired eyes began to droop as well, Kokichi relaxed.

_We can always look into that later…_

* * *

Miu had been continuing the experiment, using Kokichi as a subject, and she made several discoveries along the way. She discovered that alterations she added to his parameters that he was not physically or mentally capable of would be ignored, after a failed attempted to get him to only speak Spanish for a day. She also discovered that edits to his core list of ideals or personality traits would affect all of his relationship parameters while the reverse was not the case. But her most important discovery was the Kokichi was falling for Shuichi. Hard.

She was able to tell, as the list of traits that he found important about Shuichi grew every single day. But the most important tell-tale sign, was his ‘Acting Parameters’. In a matter of days the original had been changed from:

_ACTING PARAMETERS: Openly flirt to confuse, and then tease (gently) if Shuichi gets too uncomfortable. Keep Shuichi on his toes, as it could become problematic if he were to discern truth from lies. Always maintain a confident persona._

To this:

_ACTING PARAMETERS: If around others: Openly flirt and tease Shuichi so as to not arouse suspicion. No sexual parameters open, except for small acts if the user is sure that no one is looking. (Act Examples: small peck, hand squeeze, ass grab, etc.) If alone: All sexual parameters open. The user feels comfortable enough to submit to Shuichi, and relinquish power in sexual situations. The user may choose to maintain his confident persona, but the option to open up to Shuichi is available. The user trusts Shuichi, but desperately does not want him to know that he is in love with him, so he will avoid most commitment scenarios._

“So shy lil Pooichi’s a dom and big bad Cock-ichi is actually a sub? That’s hilarious!” Miu cackled and made a mental note to make subtle jokes about that to confuse the two.

She hummed and hawed over what to mess with…experiment with next, but then she had an idea. She clicked on the Likes and Dislikes folder. The likes and dislikes were pretty ordinary usually, just things like Panta, Shuichi, and Pranks in the like column while Monokuma, being trapped in this place, and bugs filled the dislike column. She noted that “being dominated/controlled” and “being taken care of” had been added to the list of likes, or at least had risen much higher since his sexual exploits with Shuichi. Miu clicked the edit button and added “Almost being caught while engaging in sexual activities” to his like list.

She then moved to the Goals folder and added, “To get braver and more reckless while sneaking around with Shuichi.” She thought for a second and added, “To get both Shuichi and I more comfortable with almost getting caught in sexual acts.”

Miu leaned back, “Alright, let’s see how this works. Oh wait! One more thing.”

She went to Personality Traits and moved “Anxiety” and “Paranoia” further down the list. She then saw and moved “Horny” much higher on the list.

“Perfect.”


	5. Needs

Kokichi licked his lips as he walked in and saw Shuichi sitting in the dining hall. The detective was laughing with his friends, oblivious to the sultry gaze on him. Kokichi had no idea what happened today, what made today different, but he _needed_ him. He definitely had woken up the last few mornings incredibly excited to see his secret lover, but today, it was almost carnal.

“Take a picture! It’ll last longer!” Miu teased as she slapped his back while passing through the entrance.

Kokichi hid his blushing face and hurried into the kitchen.

“Good morning Kokichi!” Shuichi had entered the kitchen behind him, carrying an empty glass. The two were alone.

Kokichi’s eyes lit up as he yanked Shuichi just out of view of the doorway to the dining hall, and brought him into a deep kiss. Knowing that the rest of the group was on the other side of that doorway, and could walk in at any time sent thrilling and unexpected waves of pleasure down Kokichi’s body.

Shuichi kissed back for a few seconds, then quickly regained his sense and pulled away.

“What are you doing?” Shuichi whisper-yelled at the smaller boy.

Kokichi shrugged apathetically, but his eyes remained mischievous, “I don’t know Shuichi, maybe I’m here to kill you? Or fuck you? Who’s to say?”

Shuichi rolled his eyes and asked a question that applied to both of those answers, “What would you do if people saw?”

In a split second Kokichi was extremely close to the detective’s face, “Maybe I don’t care anymore.”

Shuichi took a nervous step back. Kokichi’s eyes looked wild and lustful as he closed the gap, “Maybe I want them to hear you scream my name.” Kokichi stopped and looked into Shuichi’s eyes, and noticed there was a tinge of fear there. His face softened and his voice got quieter, “Or maybe I just miss you holding me in your arms.”

Shuichi looked up and blushed. Kokichi stuck out his tongue and booped Shuichi’s nose, causing the boy to crinkle his face in feigned disgust. They both looked at each other and laughed out loud.

Kokichi backed up and Shuichi turned to pour himself another glass of juice when a voice behind them said, “I heard laughter, what’s the joke, sidekick?” Kaito had wandered in carrying an empty plate.

“Oh I’m sure it’d go over your head, Space Cadet!” Kokichi smirked, and then skipped out of the kitchen.

Kaito raised an eyebrow to Shuichi as the supreme leader left, “He sure is in a good mood. You know anything about it?”

“I’m…not sure,” Shuichi lied, and gently rubbed the saliva off of the tip of his nose.

“Well knowing that gremlin, it can’t be good,” Kaito sighed. Shuichi just nodded in silence.

“Oh yeah, what were you guys laughing about?”

Shuichi’s blood ran cold as his mind raced. He breathed in and leaned back against the wall, “To tell you the truth I really wasn’t listening. Kokichi just rambles sometimes, but if you laugh when he laughs, he usually won’t be as much of a nuisance to you.”

_It wasn’t the worst lie I could have come up with. Plus, it was true of our relationship before…all of this. _

Kaito laughed, “I’m gonna try that! Thanks, bro!” And the two headed out of the kitchen. Kokichi was tormenting Keebo, but when he saw Shuichi, he stopped immediately.

“Man will you ever get an upgrade, Keebo? You’re sooooo boring!” He whined as Keebo protested about how his many functions were useful.

Kokichi waved his hand in shooing motion and announced that he was too bored to stay in the room a second longer. As he left, he passed directly behind Shuichi and in a low sultry whispered in his ear, “Game Room”. Shuichi’s hair on the back of his neck stood up as he felt the warm breath hit. A shiver ran through him. Everyone continued about their business, as if nothing had happened. It was the hottest thing anyone had ever done to him in public, and no one knew but him. Shuichi remembered to breathe and inhaled a large portion of air.

_Oh boy._

* * *

After walking with Maki and Kaito to the dorms and then secretly doubling back, Shuichi snuck down the stairs to the basement, and opened the Game Room door. It was empty.

“H-hello?” whispered a now nervous Shuichi.

Shuichi felt warm breath on the back of his neck as a low voice growled, “So you came.”

Shuichi whipped around as Kokichi tackled him, making them both crash to the floor.

“Got you!” He squealed in his usual voice, pinning Shuichi to the floor.

Shuichi grinned, eyes narrowing, as he flipped the smaller boy over, pinning him easily.

“Aww no fair!” Kokichi pouted, but Shuichi could tell he was faking. He planted a kiss on Kokichi’s lips to stop his whining.

Kokichi leaned into the kiss, pressing his tongue in the other’s mouth. Shuichi mumbled something.

“Huh?” Kokichi pulled away, “Repeat that?”

Shuichi gave him a nervous look, “What if someone comes in here?”

Kokichi sighed at Shuichi’s gorgeous face. Pulled back to reality he smiled, “That’s why we’re going in the A/V room!”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, “People are just as likely to go in there, Kokichi.”

“Yes, but,” Kokichi looked triumphant, “You can’t get to the A/V room from the hallway, the door is jammed! So we’ll have extra time to look presentable, since we’ll hear the Game Room door!”

Shuichi frowned, “Yeah, seconds more…”

Kokichi tried to wriggle out from under the detective, so Shuichi sat up, releasing him from his prison. The supreme leader jumped up and reached out for Shuichi to take his hand. The detective complied and was dragged into the A/V room. In the room some popcorn was sitting on the couch, which also had a blanket on it. There was an action movie on the TV, and it looked like it was paused mid sex scene.

“See! If we hear someone we can dive under the covers! We have a blanket to cover us, popcorn for a movie snack and I even fast forwarded this to the middle of the movie so if we play it it won’t look suspicious. It’s even paused on a sex scene in case they hear…us!” Kokichi explained the setup with a joyous look in his eye, like an innocent child showing you their favorite toy. It was adorable.

_And he did all this for me. For us. _

Shuichi silently picked up the bowl of popcorn and moved it over by the television.

Kokichi looked confused, “Shuichi what are you-”

Shuichi tackled him to the couch with kisses.


	6. The Long Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter is super long and smutty. Enjoy!

_Finally._

Kokichi had felt so needy, so desperate for Shuichi’s touch since he woke up today. It was a lustful feeling that he had never felt with as much intensity as he had that day. But finally, as Shuichi caressed his body and showered him in kisses, Kokichi finally felt like he could give in to carnal desires.

After all, he was just so unexplainably horny today.

Kokichi ripped his own shirt off quickly, and tugged on the other boy’s shirt for Shuichi to do the same. As Shuichi’s bare chest was shown to him, Kokichi let his hands caress and explore the boy, memorizing every part. Shuichi took Kokichi’s distraction as a chance to move his kisses down to the smaller boy’s chest, and let his tongue caress one of the supreme leader’s nipples.

“Ghnnnn,” Kokichi released a moan, his eyes filled with a dark cloud of lust. He began to unzip his pants, moaning as Shuichi dutifully worked. As he threw down his pants and boxers in one swoop, and tried to kick them from off of his ankles, Kokichi heard voices. His face flushed with desire as he saw Shuichi go pale.

“Someone’s coming!” Shuichi whispered, all color gone from his face now, and eyes wide with fear.

Kokichi reached for the remote and quietly ordered Shuichi to grab the popcorn, hearing a click as the game room door slid open. The supreme leader pressed the play button and the tv roared to life. He scooched to the end of the couch as Shuichi plopped down on the other side, the detective throwing on his shirt. Kokichi urgently looked around for his own, but to no avail. He was shirtless, his pants around his ankles, about to be walked in on having sex, but it was possibly the hottest moment of his life. Shuichi gave him a horrified look and threw the cover over Kokichi and himself as the click of the second door sounded. Kokichi grinned at the detective and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

“Oh, hey sidekick! Hey- Kokichi?” Kaito glanced at Shuichi and then Kokichi with an inquisitive look.

Maki looked on the two boys in silence, an inscrutable expression on her face.

“Hey Space Cadet! Can’t you see I’ve captured Shuichi? He’s my sidekick now, Neeheehee!” Kokichi cackled at the astronaut, consciously trying to hide the redness in his cheeks, “And now that he’s agreed to join my organization, we’ll be unstoppable!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, an unfazed expression lining his face, “I never agreed to join your organization, Kokichi.”

_He doesn’t even look flushed or anything. So composed. God it’s hot._

The detective turned to Kaito and the still silent Maki, “Kokichi just wanted to watch this movie with me. It sounded good so I agreed,” the boy shrugged.

Seeing Shuichi lie so comfortably made Kokichi want to jump him right then and there, in front of his two friends. He had grown so much more confident over the days of the killing game, and it just made Kokichi want him more and more.

“Oh, that makes sense!” Kaito exclaimed, “So what movie is it?”

Shuichi’s eyes widened as he looked towards the supreme leader for help. He tried to sound natural as he said, “What was it called again, Kokichi?”

_So adorable._

Kokichi snickered, as he tossed the DVD case to Kaito.

“Oh! I’ve always wanted to see this!” Kaito yelled.

Kokichi narrowed his eyes and exclaimed, “Well then, by all means, join us!”

Kokichi hadn’t thought Shuichi’s eyes could get any wider until he said that. He smirked at the detective.

“Wow, that’s super friendly of you…are you sure?” Kaito asked, obviously confused.

“Of course! When the movie starts, it’ll be loud and I can kill you all!” Kokichi cried, shooting Maki a devious smile, “Unless the murderer over there makes her move first!”

“Do you want to die?” Maki growled.

“Neeheehee, see? She’s already talking about killing people, I can’t believe someone would do that!”

Shuichi sighed, slightly annoyed that Kokichi was able to so easily provoke his friends, “You just talked about killing us.”

“Aww boo, Shuichi! I thought you were _my _sidekick now!” Kokichi pouted, as crocodile tears filled his eyes.

Shuichi’s eyes trained on Kokichi for a little while, observing his features. He was still very much turned on, decided the detective. And the detective had also noticed that Kokichi being practically naked in front of unknowing strangers while almost getting caught in lewd acts had seemingly increased his arousal. And a devious idea began to form in Shuichi’s mind.

He turned to Kaito, “Of course you can stay. We can always start the movie over.”

Kokichi was taken aback.

_What? I was obviously messing with his friends. Why is Shuichi actually trying to get them to stay? Does he not want…to be with me alone?_

Kaito thought for a moment and said, “Are you sure? I really do want to see this movie…”

Shuichi smiled sweetly, “Of course Kaito. Maki, would you like to watch as well?”

Maki shook her head, “No thanks,” she glared at Kokichi for a moment, then quickly turned around.

Kaito hit the lights, darkening the room, as Shuichi moved much closer to Kokichi.

“Here you go, Kaito,” Shuichi patted the cushion that he had just moved from. Kaito sat next to them and Shuichi quickly started the movie over. Kokichi was dumbfounded.

The room was dark, but Kokichi still saw the scheming grin on the detective’s face.

_What?_

Then Kokichi gasped quietly as Shuichi slid his hand under the covers, gliding over Kokichi’s cock. The supreme leader was still very hard.

“Popcorn, Kaito?” Shuichi asked quietly, as he moved the bowl over to the astronaut, simultaneously getting the obstacle out of his way and blocking Kaito’s line of sight to Kokichi’s crotch.

The movie played as Shuichi absentmindedly trailed his fingers along Kokichi, focusing on his thighs and then every now and again brushing a few fingers along the shaft.

And Kaito was none the wiser.

Kokichi was taken aback by how fucking hot this scene was to him. He had no idea that he liked this type of thing until today, but as Shuichi gripped his member, pumping gently while Kaito sat next to them, Kokichi was afraid that he might cum right then and there. The situation was just so reckless, they could be caught any second. And the fact that Shuichi, the seemingly shy detective, was taking the lead, just made the scene that much hotter to the supreme leader. He focused on his desperate attempts to stifle his moans.

As a particularly loud scene flashed across the television, Shuichi gave Kokichi a couple very forceful strokes. Kokichi let out an enormous and surprisingly deep groan of pleasure, unable to stifle it. Shuichi’s eyes widened and he stopped moving as he silently chided himself for going too far. Kaito glanced over and Kokichi turned to them and let out a similar groan, “This movie is so borrrrring when you're watching for the second time!”

“Shush,” Shuichi shushed the boy while in his head he cheered, thankful in this moment that he had chosen to pursue a liar. Kaito rolled his eyes and went back to watching the movie. Kokichi let out the tiniest sigh of relief, but then sucked in as another roll of pleasure hit him, unrelenting.

Kokichi’s eyes turned to meet Shuichi’s and the detective could tell the boy was just barely keeping it together. His eyes were half-lidded and hazy as he brought the cover to his face. Shuichi could see he was biting down on it to contain his noises. Kokichi, on the other hand, could barely register that Shuichi was looking at him, the boy so lost in pleasure that if a groan was released from him like just moments before, he knew he wouldn’t be able to think up with another convincing lie. He could barely think of anything, his mind mostly just focusing on Shuichi to keep him somewhat grounded.

He felt Shuichi pump his cock faster, and he bit down harder on the blanket. The building sensation of pleasure was amazing, the desperation for release becoming larger and larger. The heat building, as he sweated under the blanket, but unable to move it or else Kaito would know. The pressure built and built and as he was about to get what he so desperately craved: release, Shuichi stopped.

Kokichi let a tiny whine escape, the sound absorbed almost entirely into the blanket. Shuichi grinned as he caught the almost inaudible sound.

The detective turned to the movie and sighed in sarcastic wonder, “Wow, I can’t believe we’re only a fourth of the way through this movie. I can’t believe so much has happened, and there is still so much left!”

He gave Kokichi a quick, malicious wink as Kaito nodded at Shuichi’s words, the two exchanging theories on how they thought the movie would end.

Kokichi just sat dumbfounded as he realized.

_He’s not gonna let me cum._

Kokichi couldn’t believe it at first. Shuichi seemed so loving and sweet, but the detective obviously had a sadistic streak that Kokichi had yet to discover. Until now.

Shuichi was going to deny him, not allow him to cum, until the end of the movie. And that thought, that Shuichi had enough control to do that to him, and that Kokichi was utterly helpless in this situation, was simultaneously mind boggling and absolutely thrilling.

He lost his train of thought as Shuichi began to stroke, slow and deliberately, causing the heat and desperation to rise up in Kokichi again.

Kokichi squirmed, and slowly moved his hands towards Shuichi’s crotch, frantic to make him feel the same desperation that he felt. He felt a small painless smack, as Shuichi swatted the boy’s hand away. Shuichi grinned at the boy, as Kokichi looked up at the detective with ravenous eyes. Shuichi sped up for a second, causing a gasp, and then slowed back down, taking in Kokichi’s reactions with an intense gaze.

Kokichi glared at the detective, a little bitter at his lack of release, but mostly because he figured that that’s what a supreme leader would do. The glare made Shuichi’s smile falter and he leaned over and whispered, his warm breath making Kokichi shiver, “Do you want me to stop?”

Kokichi sighed, the detective may have been surprisingly controlling in bed, but he knew Shuichi would stop immediately if the supreme leader had any objections.

_God, he might be perfect…_

“Nya-ooo,” Kokichi tried to whisper the word no, but it came out a mumbled, moany, mess. Shuichi smiled and continued edging the mess of a supreme leader next to him.

This continued for another 20 minutes, and the movie passed the halfway point. Kokichi was visibly unraveled now, barely hanging on, barely containing his pleasure.

_Good thing Kaito is the most oblivious person alive. _

Kokichi just couldn’t believe how masterful Shuichi was at this. Each stroke deliberate, the speed and pressure carefully calculated to maximize pleasure while keeping him on the edge. He severely underestimated Shuichi Saihara and with each pump he was falling harder and harder for him.

_For that sadistic, adorable detective._

When the movie was three quarters of the way done, Kaito grabbed the remote and paused it, causing both boys to jump in alarm.

_Did he know?_

“Haha sorry to scare you! I just have to go to the bathroom!” Kaito laughed and strolled out of the room, “Be right back!”

As he leaves both boys sigh in relief. Kokichi then rips off the blanket, gasping as the cool air hits his skin, and pounces on Shuichi.

“What the fuck was that?” Kokichi tried to sound angry, but as the words escape in pants, it sounded desperate and fascinated instead.

Shuichi giggled, “I thought you might like it. Since you seem to be craving the thrill of doing it in in public.”

_Busted. Having a lover that was a detective was dangerous. He noticed desires that I barely realized I had today._

“No I have not!” Kokichi protested, face becoming ever redder.

Shuichi just laughed at him again.

“I think Shuichi is just a big ol’ pervert!” Kokichi tried to sound as playful as possible, but everything he said came out in deep, needy growls.

“Hahaha, probably,” Shuichi mused as his hands gripped the boy’s cock again, causing the supreme leader to moan loudly as there was no blanket to bite down on.

“Nnnno fair!” Kokichi whined, leaning into the detective. Shuichi ran his fingers through the supreme leader’s hair, massaging his scalp, as the other hand continued to pump.

Shuichi chuckled at that, and planted a kiss on the supreme leader, “You’re so cute.”

Kokichi buried his face into Shuichi’s shirt to hide his embarrassment.

Shuichi slowly released his cock for a moment, and pulled the supreme leader’s chin up, so their eyes met, “You’re doing so good, Kokichi.”

Kokichi shivered in absolute bliss as he heard those words of approval.

_Jeez, how could Shuichi be this perfect?_

Shuichi smiled and pushed the boy off him gently, “Kaito’s coming back soon. Do you want me to stop until the end of the movie?”

“No. God no. Please don’t stop,” Kokichi practically begged. Shuichi laughed and threw the blanket over them and worked the boy’s cock, hands easily lubricated by sweat and precum.

Kokichi’s whole world was a blurry mix of pleasure and need.

“Kokichi, are you alright?” Kaito asked when he returned.

Kokichi smiled and just said he was tired. It was a terribly unconvincing and out of character lie that caught Kaito off guard, but it was enough to get Kaito off his case. Leaving Kokichi to happily focus on Shuichi slowly pumping, edging him into mindless bliss.

The credits rolled.

Kokichi wasn’t sure exactly when he had snapped. When his mind had turned to mush, but it was definitely before the credits rolled.

“Well that was a pretty good movie!” Kaito said, satisfied with his choice to watch it.

_I wish I could get some satisfaction. God, get out of here Kaito, so Shuichi will let me cum._

“Mmhmm,” Kokichi mumbled. Shuichi admired him trying to keep his composure, even after the detective had been edging him into oblivion for the past two hours.

“Well, do you want to go get some lunch?” Kaito asked, stretching his arms and standing.

“You go on ahead, Kaito. I’ll tidy up here and get Kokichi to his room. He looks a bit wiped out,” Shuichi admired his handiwork, as the flushed boy looked up at him.

“Sleepy…” Kokichi whispered wearily.

_It was what his Shuichi wanted him to say._

“Yeah, it looks like he might have a fever,” Kaito nodded, a worried look on his face.

Shuichi nodded, “Yeah… But I’ll handle him. I don’t want to keep you from Maki for too long,” the detective chuckled internally as Kaito blushed.

“O-oh w-well if you t-think that’s best. S-see you Shuichi!” Kaito stumbled over his words as he waved goodbye, scampering off towards Maki.

* * *

Kokichi once again removed the blanket, but this time it was a lazy push, as he reached out to cling to Shuichi.

“Kokichi?” Shuichi gave him a concerned look.

Kokichi, panting and drool running out of his mouth, looked up, eyes fully glossed, his tongue lolling around his mouth.

_Oh shit. Did I go too far?_

“Did I do good?” The small boy looked up at Shuichi with the largest, most innocent eyes he had ever seen.

Shuichi grabbed the boy’s face in his hands and stared into him, “You did amazing.”

Kokichi’s mouth curved into a goofy, drunk smile, “Can I cum now?”

Shuichi nodded, and gently pushed Kokichi off of him as he positioned himself at the boy’s feet. He engulfed the boy’s cock in his mouth, bobbing fast and deep, making Kokichi writhe in pleasure.

“Shuichiiiii,” the supreme leader cried the detective’s name, first once but then over and over again.

Kokichi felt it build inside of him, the heat rising higher than ever before, his desperation the only thing that he cared about in the entire world. The desperation of pleasure and the one providing it.

Shuichi’s mouth pumped and pumped, and Kokichi felt everything build past the point of no return. His eyes rolled back in his head, threatening to never return to their proper place.

“I’m gonna- AGGGHHHNNNN!”

Shuichi eyes went wide with shock as Kokichi had actually screamed in his orgasm.

_Like full on, I’m being murdered scream. Shit someone’s gonna come looking!_

A panicked Shuichi quickly swallowed the massive amount of cum that just had shot down his throat, careful not to spill any incriminating evidence. He pulled up Kokichi’s pants as fast as he could, hearing a groan from the still spasming supreme leader. Shuichi noticed a white garment where he had been sitting and it dawned on him that he had been sitting on Kokichi’s shirt the whole movie. He gently and quickly put the shirt back on the barely responsive boy, and picked him up bridal style. As he carried the boy out of the room, he almost ran directly into Miu.

“I heard a scream-” Miu asked with a panic look, but stopped when she saw Kokichi. A tinge of guilt ran through her, as she wondered if something went wrong with the chip, “Is he okay?”

Shuichi looked down at the small boy. Miu noticed how tender his expression looked.

“He’s fine.”

He walked up the stairs, leaving Miu to come to her own wild conclusions on what the two had been up to.

Shuichi was glad that he didn’t run into anyone else as he carried the boy to his room.

“Kokichi are you awake?” Shuichi asked gently.

“Mmhhmmmmm,” Kokichi’s face looked sleepy and drunk with bliss, as he slurred his words.

He fished Kokichi’s room key out of the boy’s pocket and entered the messy room, placing the very light boy into the bed.

“I’m sorry for going overboard with that,” Shuichi mumbled, embarrassed, “It was just so amazing to watch you like that.”

Kokichi looked up, the first time he looked a little lucid since his orgasm, “Why are you apologizing? That was the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me!” He tugged on Shuichi’s arm, getting the detective to climb into bed with him.

“Really?” Shuichi asked as he cuddled the supreme leader, holding him as if he was afraid that letting go would cause the boy to disappear.

Kokichi eyes bore into Shuichi’s, the drunken haze fading but the sleepiness increasing, “Would I ever lie to you?”

Shuichi snorted and gave the boy a playful push away from him, “Yes!”

Kokichi tried to smirk at the detective, but could only let his lips curl into an innocent grin before he ran out of energy. Kokichi fell asleep quickly after that, the exhausted boy sinking into Shuichi. The detective’s long, knowing fingers running through the boy’s hair was the last memory Kokichi had before he was struck by a sweeping darkness.


	7. What are We?

Kokichi awoke, feeling an arm around him. He examined Shuichi, asleep next to him with a few navy strands of hair resting on his face. Kokichi brushed them aside to get a better look at the peaceful expression, and he surprised himself when he was struck with a sinking pang of guilt.

_I feel guilty for being happy…in a killing game. That’s annoying._

The morning announcement played, and Kokichi held his breath as he got to watch Shuichi wake up with him. It was beautiful, mesmerizing, so many words came to Kokichi’s mind as he watched Shuichi slowly twitch, fighting back to return to the peace of sleep. Eventually the detective’s eyes flutter open and he lazily turns toward the supreme leader.

_God he’s even more beautiful when he first wakes up. How is that even fair?_

“G’mornin…” Shuichi mumbles, still half asleep. He smiles at the boy. A smile that could even melt a supreme leader’s heart.

Kokichi continues observing him with his blank stare, choosing not to respond, but rather to absorb this moment in full.

Poke.

“Eh?” Kokichi scrunches his face in confusion, as he is brought back to reality by a small poke to his cheek.

Shuichi smiled wider, removing his finger from the boy’s cheek, “Alright good, you’re with me now.”

_Yeah. I’m with you._

Kokichi sighed. This getting close to people thing was not in his plan. Actually it was the exact opposite of his plan. What he was doing right now was just going to end in pain for both of them down the line.

_But a little happiness right now. Can that be a bad thing?_

Kokichi stretched and sat up, causing a little whine to leave Shuichi’s mouth.

Kokichi smirked at the adorably sleepy detective, “We should go to breakfast right?”

Shuichi groaned and sat up as well, placing a hand on Kokichi’s own, “I’m glad you’re okay. I thought I might have broken you yesterday…sorry.”

Kokichi let his eyes narrow and his face darken, “Well it’s a good thing I was faking!”

Shuichi looked at the boy only for a moment before curtly responding, “Liar.”

Kokichi was honestly offended at how quickly Shuichi had seen through him, but it had been a dumb thing to lie about, it was fairly obvious that he was very nearly fucked mindless yesterday.

_Speaking of…_

“Why am I the only one getting tortured in this relationship?”

_Ooh wrong move there._

Shuichi completely missed the point of the question, the point being that Kokichi had never really done anything for the other, and surprisingly realized that he’d never actually touched the detective's dick, only even seeing it briefly. Shuichi hadn’t cum once, and Kokichi found that perplexing. But as soon as he voiced it and saw the boy’s eyes light up, he knew the boy was only focused on one word.

“Relationship?”

_Knew it._

Kokichi sighed. Shuichi could be so weird and undeniably unpredictable, and was really the only one like that in the game. But there were moments like this, moments that Kokichi knew with all of his heart how the boy would react. This was one of those moments, and Kokichi had been desperately avoiding it.

_Until I just stumbled in like a dumbass._

“Neeheehee! Of course! You’re my servant right?” Kokichi tried to make it as playful as possible to avoid the topic _and _not hurt Shuichi’s feelings too much.

It looked like he was moderately successful, as Shuichi's frown seemed mostly confused with just the tiny bit of sadness and disappointment seeping through. Kokichi could work with that.

“Servant?” Shuichi asked, eyeing the boy closely.

Kokichi laughed, “Well ya! That’s why Shuichi does all the work and I don’t have to do anything in return?”

Shuichi’s eyes softened as he understood.

“Kokichi, I just like taking care of you. I was planning on things being mutual yesterday, but then Kaito and Maki walked in. And then I got that idea…which kinda tired you out…” Shuichi’s mouth curled into a small smile at that memory, “But…it’s not like I’m actively trying to avoid you touching me.”

Kokichi released a sigh of relief that he didn’t realize he was holding on to. Shuichi looked up.

“Did you really think I didn’t want you to touch me?” The boy looked embarrassed and his voice got sad and quiet, “I’m sorry for giving you that impression.”

That made Kokichi feel horrible.

_Oh way to go. This guy has done all of the work so far, providing you with pleasure and comfort and way more than you deserve, and now you’ve gone and made him feel bad about it? Way to go you jackass._

“Jeez, don’t say sorry…” the supreme leader let his mask fade for just a moment, until he pulled it back into his signature smirk, “I’ll just have to tire my servant out next time!”

The detective sighed at that, “It doesn’t have to be a competition or payback or anything…” Shuichi glanced into the smirking Kokichi’s eyes, “You don’t owe me anything.”

Kokichi tried to not let Shuichi see his eyes widen in surprise, but he was almost positive the detective caught it. But if he did, he didn’t press, as he changed the subject.

“Although…I would like to ask, what are we?”

_Back to the thing I just moved away from. He sure is annoyingly persistent._

Kokichi let his smirk widen as he spoke, “I just said-”

“I’m not your servant, Kokichi. Stop calling me that.”

Kokichi pouted, “You’re too annoying and pushy to make a good servant anyway…”

He then curled his lips into a creepy smile, “Maybe _plaything_?”

Shuichi groaned as he threw a pillow at the supreme leader’s head, “Stop being a creep Kokichi. Can’t I just be your boyfriend like normal people?”

_Welp._

Kokichi’s grin faltered, as his face went expressionless, while Shuichi blushed, deciding instead to carefully examine the floor.

The two sat in silence for much too long.

It was finally broken by a huge rumbling noise.

“What the-” Kokichi gasped as he realized the noise came from his stomach.

The detective giggled as he spoke, “Well you did pass out at lunchtime yesterday…”

_Oh shit. He’s right._

“Well then your supreme leader demands we go get food, immediately!”

The two boys laughed freely, both choosing to ignore the words still ringing in both of their minds.

_What are we?_

* * *

Shuichi couldn’t help but stare as he watched the supreme leader remove his shirt, quickly replacing it with a cleaner version.

The thin line of Kokichi’s lips curled upwards as he caught him, “Or you could always eat _me _for breakfasttt.”

Shuichi flushed with red as he turned the other way, “S-sorry.”

He flinched a bit when he felt warmth surround him, but quickly leaned into it as Kokichi had rested himself lazily against the detective’s back, arms draped loosely over his shoulders.

“You gotta stop apologizing for stuff that isn’t your fault, Shumai. I was just offering,” his soft voice lilted as he breathed against the boy’s ear.

_Wow._

“So- okay,” Hearing Shuichi’s correction mid-word prompted Kokichi to give him a couple swift pats on the head.

“Good boy!”

Shuichi let out an exasperated sigh, “I’m also not your dog, Kokichi.”

The supreme leader let out a small overdramatic huff of disappointment, causing Shuichi to chuckle.

“You’re not my servant, not my plaything, not even my dog….man it’s like you’re gonna start wanting me to do stuff for you, too…” Kokichi sang out through a strained smile.

Shuichi sighed, pulling Kokichi off of his shoulders and into a tight embrace, “Kokichi you’ve said something along those lines a couple times now. I've already told you that you don't owe me, but are you trying to get me to ask you to do something?”

Shuichi released the embrace and examined the violet-eyed boy’s expression.

_Blank. I pretty sure that I’m right._

“You know what, sure. If you feel like you really owe me, there is one thing you can do for me.”

The detective grinned as Kokichi raised an eyebrow in interest.

* * *

Miu wandered down the hallway from the dining hall after she finished breakfast. It was worrisome that Shuichi and Kokichi were both notably absent.

_Shit, did they figure something out?_

Miu pushed the thought from her head, ignoring the guilty conscience that had been annoyingly persistent lately. Miu had no desire to admit it, but she felt a little bad about her Kokichi experiment. She again ignored the prodding thoughts of guilt, allowing letters and numbers to run through her head as she thought of the code for her other project: the virtual world. She squealed at the thought that she was so very close to getting it accessible to everyone.

Miu glanced up, noticing Shuichi walking sheepishly down the hallway.

_He definitely doesn’t look like he knows anything about the microchip._

“Pooichi! Too busy wanking off to get to breakfast on time?”

“N-no, Miu,” he blushed in embarrassment.

“Hahahaha! I bet a virgin like you doesn’t even know what that means!”

Shuichi just huffed and kept his hurried pace towards breakfast. Miu cackled as she noticed Kokichi coming her way as well, but keeping a distance from the boy.

_What idiots! They’re trying to look like they came separately. But I have a feeling they definitely came together *wink wink*!_

“Sup Cockichi! You trying to catch up with Pooichi up there? Weird that you both missed breakfast on the same day!” Miu laughed at the purple haired boy.

Her laughter stopped as Kokichi stared blankly at her.

“Miu, you’re a useful person and a good inventor.” Kokichi blinked, the blank expression still on his face, as he turned and walked away.

_Okay what the actual fuck was that?!_

Miu stood shell shocked at the mind boggling interaction. Then her face fell.

_He must know. That’s gotta be it. He knows that I messed with his fuckin’ brain and now he’s taunting me. He’s gonna fuckin’ kill me for this._

As Miu panicked, the inventor sprinted to her lab as fast as she could.

_I have to finish the virtual world. Fuckin’ today. If he knows…then I have to end that experiment…permanently._

* * *

Kokichi grimaced internally as he entered the dining hall.

_Most everyone is still here. Fantastic._

Shuichi glanced up from a table with Kaito and Maki, a slight smirk adorned on his face.

_What a smug bastard._

Kokichi wondered why his beloved detective hadn’t asked for a blowjob or something physical. Anything but this.

“You know what, sure. If you feel like you really owe me, there is one thing you can do for me. Be nice to everyone for a day. No insults, just kind or at the very least _neutral _words,” Shuichi laughed as Kokichi’s face fell, utterly shocked, “Also, I’d like you to give everyone one compliment. I can help you think of some before we head out if you like.”

“How about something else?” Kokichi purred as his hand ran down the detective’s chest.

Shuichi chuckled at the boy, “Are you trying to distract me?”

Kokichi pouted at that, “Shumaiiiiii! Ask for anything else! Please!” Fake tears welled up in his eyes.

At least Shuichi hoped they were fake. He took the boy’s trembling hand.

“Kokichi, I know you can do this. And…if you do it then Kaito, Maki, and the others may be less wary of you!”

The supreme leader scoffed at the detective’s optimism, “Maybe Kaito, that idiot is gullible as hell. But the murderer will never not hate me. You’re so naïve, Shumai.”

Kokichi winced when he saw Shuichi’s face fall, “I know you don’t get along with them…but I would like you guys to get closer. I don’t know what this is, between us, and we don’t have to figure it out right this second, but I _do _know that I want to stop lying to my friends.”

_Crap. I can’t say no to that pitiful look._

“Fine.” Kokichi mumbled, trying to look as bored as possible as he studied his fingernails.

Shuichi planted a kiss on Kokichi’s cheek, “Thank you!”

So now here he was, stuck being nice to everyone for a day. He had even complimented the bitchlet already. He shuddered at the thought.

_This isn’t going to work. They’re all going to think this my plan anyway. Your idea is a failure, detective._

Kokichi stuck his tongue out at the boy and then made his way to the kitchen to grab food. Once he returned, he glanced at the seats available.

_I guess Kaito and Maki know that me and Shuichi are friends now. Guess I’ll sit by him. I’m not gonna suffer through this ‘being nice thing’ without making him suffer too, after all._

The boy shrugged and skipped over, plopping down right next to Shuichi.

The detective looked nervous for a second, but then it faded with a smile.

“Do you want to die?” Maki glared.

Kokichi frowned as he tried to come up with a compliment for Maki. Unable to come up with a compliment for the murderer in the moment, he instead just smiled.

Surprisingly, it was very effective. Maki looked taken aback at the gesture, sitting back down in her seat.

_This may be fun after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally sure why, as I've known where this story is supposed to go from the start, but this chapter was immensely difficult for me to write. So after writing 4 completely different versions of this chapter and then combining and deleting those different versions together to create 3 more separate edits, say hello to the published work: Version 7! Basically I spent way too much time on a chapter that, while important on setting up where the plot goes, is not particularly plot heavy or at all smutty in nature. Maybe after sex scenes are just difficult for me to write!
> 
> So if you read this and hate it, that's probably because I was heavily overthinking it! (But I do hope you don't hate it)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this story, and I'll have the next chapter out in a few days!


	8. Kill 'Em with Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving all the feedback for this book! I really appreciate the comments and kudos, they truly make my day! Everyone is so sweet, so I'm super excited to put out more content that you'll (hopefully) enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'd like to note some of the feedback I've been receiving on Miu. If you hate how villainous she seems, or how quickly she panics in Chapter 7, I totally understand, but I'd recommend you keep reading, because her motives will become clearer along the ride. The glimpses we've seen into her have been very limited, but there will be more explanation. (But she's not gonna be the focus since this is still an Oumasai fic, don't worry!)

Miu rushed back to her lab, quickly plopping on her chair and smashing at her keyboard.

_Have to finish. Have to end this today._

Miu knew that she was panicking. She was running out of time. No one had been killed in a week, so Monokuma would surely be enacting a new motive any time now. She was so close to finishing up the virtual world, then she could move on to her final phase of her experiment.

_I just have to make sure I don’t get killed in the process. By Kokichi or the mastermind._

As she worked on the virtual world, she quickly pulled up Kokichi’s program, scrolling through the goals. He still didn’t seem to be aware, no matter how strange he was acting that morning.

_Good. The less he knows the better. He’ll just end up hating me more. Not that I don’t fuckin’ deserve it._

She let her mouse hover over the ‘Memories’ tab for a moment, before clicking away from the program.

“It’ll be better once it’s over Kokichi…” she mumbled, “But…I’m sorry.”

* * *

Kokichi watched with pride as Maki backed down from just his smile. She still glared at him, but it wasn’t pure hatred like normal. This time the glare was tinged with confusion and possible fear.

_I can work with that._

Kaito was obviously trying to be a little friendlier with the boy, as he tried to return the smile and make conversation, “Hey Kokichi! It looks like you’re feeling better!”

_Feeling better? Ohhh. Kaito thought I had a fever. Cuz he’s the most oblivious person in the universe. Right._

He kept his smile plastered as he tried not to mock the guy, “I am, thanks.”

Shuichi smiled at Kokichi, reaching under the table to give his leg a quick, supportive squeeze.

_Yep. Just do it for him._

Kaito beamed at the lack of hostility he was receiving, “Well that’s great! And it looks like my sidekick might be a good influence on you after all!”

Kokichi just nodded, trying to not visibly seethe at the astronaut’s blind optimism. His only solace was Maki looking absolutely furious at Kaito’s immediate acceptance of the boy, turning his smile from forced to genuine for at least a few moments.

_Now is the perfect time to compliment the Space Cadet. That’ll really piss her off._

“Well I just appreciate how good of an influence you’ve been on Shuichi. You’ve really gotten him to come out of his shell,” Kokichi laced his words with honey as he spoke, just enough so that Shuichi and Kaito both smiled widely at the boy, none the wiser, while Maki narrowed her eyes in complete rage.

“Thanks, man!” Kaito exclaimed.

The supreme leader smiled and continued, “Yeah, you’ve been such a great influence on both Shuichi and _Maki-Roll_!”

A flash of red and Kokichi found himself lifted in the air by his throat.

_I…can’t breathe? Shit. I can’t breathe!_

Kokichi realized that he was being choked and began struggling, kicking and thrashing at the furious assassin.

“What are you trying to pull?” Maki gritted her teeth as she growled at him.

“Maki-Roll, calm down!” Kaito yelled, a mix of confusion and irritation at her erratic behavior.

Shuichi grabbed her arm, pulling on it with no success. Kokichi’s eyes widened when he saw his beloved detective’s terrified look, “Maki, don’t! Please!” the boy begged as he desperately clung to her arm.

Maki gave Shuichi a stunned look as she glanced down to meet the boy’s gold-grey eyes. She instantly dropped Kokichi and stumbled back a few feet.

Kokichi sucked in, willing the air to fill his lungs for a few moments before saying dryly, “You have one hell of a grip, Maki.”

_There you go. There’s your fucking compliment, you cold blooded killer._

Maki turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

Kokichi was so focused on savoring Maki’s reaction that he didn’t notice anything else, until he was hit with such force that he fell to the ground. He thought for a moment that Kaito must have punched him.

“Ugh, ouch,” Kokichi groaned as he fell, looking up to see that Shuichi had tackled him in a fierce hug.

“Oh! Sorry!” the navy-haired boy pulled back, pulling up the very light supreme leader with him. He did not let go of the hug.

“No, it’s okay. Just unexpected,” Kokichi stopped himself from producing crocodile tears and kept his reactions as genuine as he could possibly allow, for the sake of his deal with his beloved detective.

“Good. I’m so glad you’re okay!” Shuichi squeezed a little tighter, “I don’t know what I would have done-”

Kokichi quickly cut him off, “I’m okay…but I’m starting to not be able to breathe again, Shumai,” the supreme leader smiled as Shuichi instantly released.

“Sorry!”

The two boy’s eyes locked for a moment, and they smiled. It felt like they were the only two people in the world.

_But sadly that’s not the case._

Kokichi glanced around the deadly silent room as all eyes were fixated on them. Shuichi flushed a deep red, lowering his eyes to look at the floor, when he saw everyone.

_Shit. Maybe I shouldn’t have called the murderer Maki-Roll just to piss her off… It’s not worth Shuichi looking ashamed of himself. Because of me. Shit._

Kaito was the first to speak up. Kokichi was surprised when he leaned down and whispered, “Are you both okay?”

_Hmm…so Space Cadet actually has a volume button. Too bad he decided to keep his voice down after everyone’s already looking._

“Gonta’s sorry he didn’t protect you…” Gonta said sadly, hanging his head.

Kokichi sighed, “It’s okay Gonta, I admire that you always want to help people, but that happened too fast,” he feigned a smile as Gonta perked up, mentally checking the bug-lover’s compliment off his to do list.

“Yeah…I would have used my magic, but I ran out of MP…” Himiko mumbled, and Kokichi had to will his eyes not to roll.

Shuichi smiled at the girl, “I appreciate that Himiko.”

The supreme leader couldn’t help but gaze into the detective’s genuinely kind eyes, letting out a soft sigh. He was so enthralled by this guy.

“So…are you two…together?” Tsumugi questioned, looking excitedly at the two boys.

_Ugh, Miu’s not here, so I figured no one would bring it up. I forgot about the damn fangirl over there._

Before Kokichi could put on his emotional mask that he had tried so hard to remove today and come up with a lie, Shuichi spoke up, looking at the ultimate cosplayer, “It’s…complicated.”

The supreme leader was shocked for a moment that the detective hadn’t even tried to lie, but of course he hadn’t. His beloved detective was genuine and sweet and wonderful.

_He just admitted to having some sort of complicated relationship…with me._

Kokichi allowed himself to glance around the room, gauging the reactions.

_Gonta looked confused as per usual, Tsumugi looked excited, Himiko looked…tired?_

None of them really looked surprised per say. Not even Kaito.

“Well…like I said, you seem to be a good influence on him, sidekick. So I support you!”

The others nod along to Kaito’s support.

Kokichi turned to look at Shuichi when he didn’t respond, finding the navy-haired boy’s eyes fixated on him. So was he supposed to speak up now? He usually would have opted to make the whole thing a joke, lying through his teeth as he let his self-sabotaging side overtake him, but his promise to Shuichi just barely stopped him.

He normally loved being the center of attention, but this…this was too much.

So instead he opted for the second worst decision he could make: He left. He ignored the sounds of Shuichi calling his name and silently walked out the door. It didn’t make him look good at all, of course, but Kokichi wasn’t really thinking about that. He just…needed to get out of there.

He allowed a vague thought to permeate his simultaneously empty and flooded brain:

_I didn’t even give Tsumugi or Himiko their compliments. Damn it. Or Keebo, but do robots even count in this stupid deal?_

He allowed himself to ponder over the qualifications needed to receive a compliment, deciding that was a much more interesting thought than the deep sense of regret he felt at walking away from his beloved detective.

He didn’t even notice that he walked directly to Miu’s ultimate lab, until he pulled open the door and headed inside.


End file.
